Septum in Unum
by tubazrcool
Summary: My take on the seven sins! How many sins can Ron and Hermione commit in one day? Rated M NC-17 for sexual content bondage, toys, tiny bit of non-con , and lots of LEMONade!
1. Lust

_**Lust**_

Ron sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace and looked at Hermione across the room. She was sitting in a wooden chair and working on her homework, scribbling furiously about Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, or Potions. Ron had always admired that streak in Hermione -- mainly because he passed his classes every year by her good graces alone. She twisted uncomfortably in her chair and arched her back.

There were a lot of things Ron had never noticed. He had never noticed exactly how much homework he had until the morning before it was due. He had never noticed which ingredients he put into the cauldron before it hissed and started stinking up the room. He had never noticed exactly what Hermione did to make the potion better after Snape took away house points. He had never noticed how much time Hermione spent in the library every week. He had never noticed how late Hermione left the common room every night -- or how early every morning.

He had never noticed that Hermione undid the top three buttons of her blouse when she retired to the common room. He had never noticed how the tiny V exposed the hint of lace that connected the two cups of her bra. He had never noticed the outline of Hermione's bra as it supported two small, but full, breasts. He had never noticed how Hermione's breasts swelled when she arched her back to pop away the stiffness. _Bloody hell, he hadn't noticed Hermione at all_!

Hermione got up from the table, closed her books, and packed them away with her parchments, quill, and ink set. She bent down to clasp her bag and stood up, slinging the bag over her shoulder in the process. Ron noticed the outline of Hermione's body -- the slight inward curve of her waist, the outward curve of her bum. Ron noticed the shapely form of Hermione's bottom. Ron noticed how the uniform skirt hugged her hips and flowed delicately down her long legs. Ron noticed the sway of her hips as she climbed step after step of the staircase. Ron noticed the mesmerising flip of her hair as she shook it back when she approached the landing. Ron noticed the smile and wave she gave him as she entered the doorway to her dorm room. _Bloody hell, she was gorgeous_! Hermione never noticed the subtle swish of Ron's wand as the door closed behind her.

Early the next morning, Ron forced himself out of bed at 5.30, the alarm that Hermione had awoken went off. He had practised with the Wingardium Leviosa spell and worked on it so he could levitate himself -- he had had to wait to practise until everybody else had gone up to bed, feigning reading a chapter in his Divination book to get people to leave him alone. Ron snuck into Harry's trunk and grabbed his best mate's Invisibility Cloak, with the sleeping boy none the wiser. He quietly left the dormitory and put the cloak on, casting a Silencing Spell on himself. He noiselessly moved down the stairs and into the common room. Hopping onto the table, he aimed his wand at the wooden surface and levitated himself up to the sixth-floor girls' room, keeping his wand trained on the furniture as he jumped onto the ledge and levitated the table back down to the floor. He turned around and cast another Silencing Spell on the door, opening it slightly so he could slip inside unnoticed.

Hermione's back was to him and she was wearing a thin white cotton dressing gown -- but no bra. Ron's cock twitched at the sight of Hermione's barely-hidden body. She stood up, rubbed her eyes, and padded to the bathroom. Ron followed a safe distance behind and was able to ghost by Hermione before she shut the door.

He watched transfixed as she undressed for her morning ablutions. Having just woken a few minutes ago, his morning problem strengthened in potency at the sight of Hermione's petite figure. His gaze never faltered once as the water cascaded down her body, the trickling streams creating a map of cross-roads over her body he desperately wanted to follow with his tongue. He never registered that he had subconsciously been walking closer to her until Hermione froze. He furrowed his brow as she crossed her left arm over her breasts and turned around awkwardly, not knowing where her mysterious stalker was. Ron realised how close he was as she suddenly stepped out of the shower and bumped into him.

Before she could yell or curse him, he quickly covered her mouth with his hand and jerked off the cloak with his other. Her eyes were wide with rage at Ron's audacity to spy on her in the shower.

'Please, 'Mione,' he whispered. 'Please don't shout.' She backed away, yanking the cloak out of Ron's hand and throwing it over herself. When she brought it together, Ron saw her disembodied head and her irate expression; he knew he was in for it; his shoulders slumped down and he turned his head downwards, keeping his eyes locked with Hermione's.

Hermione saw the look on Ron's face and knew he was bracing himself for the worst. She was pissed at him, and rightfully so. But she couldn't refuse to take notice of how her breasts were heaving up and down; she couldn't see the movements, but she could _feel_ them. She took notice of how her inner muscles clenched when she thought about what Ron had done – sneaked into the shower to spy on her . . . on _her_. And she could definitely feel her juices slowly crawl down her thighs. A part of her was pissed, but she had to agree she had found herself wanting of him for a while now. She inwardly smirked as she put her feminine wiles to work. Keeping her infuriated expression in place, she slowly walked closer.

Ron was amazed at how beautiful she looked like that – and terrified of seeing just a head floating toward him, an angry one at that. She was close to him and he had to bend his head further downward so he could look into her brown eyes – amber with the inner flame. Little did he know that said inner flame was not caused by fury, but passion.

'About . . . bloody . . . time.' Hermione waited until the moment his sorrowful look turned into a confused one to let the cloak drop away from her.


	2. Gluttony

_**Gluttony**_

Ron walked to the Great Hall for breakfast, his steps literally bouncing off of the floor. He had shagged Hermione Jane Granger -- in the shower. The smell of the food overwhelmed him as he opened the doors to the Great Hall, and he immediately zoomed toward the Gryffindor table. Glad to see breakfast was already on the table, he quickly piled an assortment of foods onto his plate. He grabbed a fork and tucked in. Hermione came to the table and sat down beside him, glancing at him every few moments with a very amused expression.

'How do you keep eating like that?' she whispered, leaning in next to him.

'I'm hungry! Besides, I worked up a rather large appetite this morning, with your help, I might add.' Ron ended by whispering the last part into her ear, causing Hermione to turn an attractive shade of red.

'Shh,' came her modest reply, though Ron detected a smug smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. It only made him eat with a little more fervour as he recalled that same smirk on her face earlier this morning right before the two began . . . well, these eggs and bacon were delicious.


	3. Envy

_**Envy**_

Hermione flushed as a few of the boys started to see her as more than a bookworm. It was as if the loss of her virginity declared her "slut." Cormac McLaggen had even given her the eye a few times and he was the best looking in Gryffindor -- she hated to admit it, but even Ron paled in comparison, though by no means was Ron _not_ handsome.

She inclined her head respectively when she caught the boys giving her a look-over or two before going back to her book, smirking behind the leather binding and parchment pages. Smirking because she knew Ron was seething at the attention she was getting. Every time one of the guys got up the courage to ask her on a date, she declined the invitation and resumed reading. She never noticed the glare the guys sent Ron. Ron lifted his head up high, knowing they were jealous of Hermione being all his.

All the attention on Hermione, however, made him rather possessive and he sat next to her in Transfiguration, where a few boys from Ravenclaw tried hitting on her while Ron was collecting the teacups they would need for the day's lessons. Needless to say, Ron's looming presence behind the boys caused them to spin around and scamper back to their own desk.

'Someone's getting jealous,' Hermione remarked.

'Not at all; just looking out for you, pet,' Ron replied, receiving a kiss on the cheek. He glanced over at the Ravenclaws, who looked rather sullen and depressed with their arms crossed over their chests.

History of Magic with the Slytherins was a horrible affair when Malfoy shocked everyone to their core by formally walking up to Hermione and asking her to accompany him to Hogsmeade during the October trip. Ron stood up and pointed his wand square between Malfoy's eyes, Harry's joining his.

'Whatever you're playing, Malfoy, _I win_. Checkmate. Game over.' Ron's voice was pure venom. Harry had a strong suspicion that if Ron could choose an Animagus form right now, it would definitely be a poisonous snake.

'Boys! You break this up! Wands away!' Professor Binns zoomed over and floated around and in between them, making all three boys shiver as his cold, ghostly essence passed through them. Malfoy kept giving Ron the evil eye throughout class and afterwards.


	4. Greed

_**Greed**_

Ron beamed at the rumours spreading around the school. He was getting winks and grins from half the girls at Hogwarts -- the good half. He started to notice the different signs the women were giving him.

Ron was even smiling when he went down to the dungeons for his third class that day. Snape -- as well as every student -- raised an eyebrow at Ron's odd behaviour. Normally, he was in a sulky mood; having to spend the hours right before lunch in the dreary, damp classroom wasn't anybody's idea of a good time.

Potions was even a successful period as he noticed a few of the Slytherins giving him the subtle 'I'm available' and the not-so-subtle 'Come and get it.' He faked a shy smile, not wanting to sleep with a Slytherin, no matter the fact that some of them had rather attractive bums and other parts. With his confidence level at an all time high, he even managed to make the Potion correctly.

When Snape came by to test it, Ron could have sworn the rumours had reached his ears as well, if the twitching corner of his mouth was anything to go by. 'Five points to Gryffindor. Weasley actually managed an acceptable brewing.' The Slytherins were humoured by the reasoning, if a little miffed about the points, but the Gryffindors could barely control their mirth. It seemed Snape was actually amused by the news that members of the Golden Trio weren't as innocent as believed.

Ron was cornered after Charms when two nice-chested blondes from Hufflepuff and a buxomy brunette from Ravenclaw approached him. He gave them a little wave.

'We heard about what happened in the shower this morning and wondered if you wouldn't be averse to perhaps conserving _a lot_ of water tomorrow. We'll clean you up really nicely,' the brunette teased, standing on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear and leaning forward slightly so that her breasts were pressed gently against his chest, '_with our idea of a loofa._'

Ron barely suppressed a squeak when she said "we'll," meaning all three of them. A few glances at all six breasts very near to him caused him to give a loopy smile and nod dumbly. When he was accosted by a Slytherin girl from his year, she seductively wheedled herself a spot during the coming weekend in the Room of Requirement. Another Hufflepuff, this one raven-haired, came up and started stroking parts of his body that he'd only known were arousing this morning. 'Has anyone asked for you tonight, big boy?' He shook his head with a smile on his face, astounded by all the women asking for him now, eager to say yes to please them. That is, until . . .

'What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?' Hermione stormed over and swatted the girl's hands away from Ron, who had paled considerably, considering his cheeks had been flushed from the Hufflepuff's ministrations.

'Oh, so, you two are in an _exclusive_ relationship, then? I'll be going,' the raven-haired girl said with exaggerated emphasis on leaving, her hands held up in surrender. She turned and fled the corridor. Hermione turned around, a murderous expression in her eyes.

'Oh,' said Ron, 'an _exclusive_ relationship? Got it.' He had shrunken so much away from her in fear that he was all but curled up in the foetal position. 'Really, Hermione, I love you. I've always loved you. But you can make my mum's anger seem like a warm pat on the back.'

Hermione's response was to give him a 'this-is-not-over' glance. 'Well, when you decide to stop acting like a child, I'll stop acting like your mother.' With that, she turned and stalked off. However, if Ron wasn't mistaken, the swing of her hips was to show him exactly who had the most beautiful bum in all of Hogwarts.

After five minutes, Ron was able to regain his manhood and walk into the Great Hall for lunch, at which point he saw Cormac McLaggen talking to Hermione. Listening intently, he heard Cormac saying something about the Quidditch pitch being too muddy and needing help drying it.

'Really?' Hermione asked, glad she could help out with Quidditch, since it was Ron's favourite hobby. She also smiled as she realised this would be the perfect revenge -- Ron thinking she was slipping away with another man. The fact that the meaning was perfectly platonic didn't mean Ron had to think so. Then, the two left for the outdoors.


	5. Wrath

_**Wrath**_

Ron stormed across the Quidditch Pitch, wanting to know what blasted business Cormac McLaggen had with _his_ Hermione. He had recognised the look in McLaggen's eyes; Ron had looked at her the exact way the night before. Two figures writhing around barely behind the far stands fuelled Ron's anger.

He saw Cormac McLaggen straddle her, and two wands were lying beyond her reach. He was by her side faster than he could remember and was practically suffocating Cormac. 'What the bloody hell do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?' Cormac was grasping at Ron's arm and trying to pry it loose somewhat. Ron took the message and delivered a punch to the stomach before letting him sprawl on the ground. He waited, eerily patient, while Cormac struggled to regain breath.

'I just figured she was on the market, that's all,' Cormac managed between coughs.

'Which was why you had to disarm her?' Ron's eyes were narrowing into slits as Cormac tried to cover up was he had been about to do. 'Don't think I don't know, McLaggen.'

'Yeah, because you asked her permission, too, right?'

Ron thought back to early morning and realised he hadn't been much different from Cormac. He was beginning to concede the point when Hermione shocked the hell out of him. Her wand was pointed dangerously close to McLaggen's genitals.

'He didn't have to. Now, I have absolutely every right to hex your bits off; it's in the Wizarding Law books, did you know that?'

'Please, don't, Hermione! I beg you! I won't ever touch you again, or any girl, like that, ever, I promise.' Ron almost felt sorry for the bastard. Being a bloke himself, the loss of manhood is just too high a price to pay.

'Get out of here, you filthy piece of vermin!' Hermione shouted. McLaggen stood up, hastily ran to his wand, picked it up, and fled back to the castle.

'I'm sorry, Hermione. What I did wasn't much better than what McLaggen did.'

'Ron, believe it or not, I'd been waiting two years for you to make your move.'

'Oh.' Relief crossed his face, before he hung it in shame once more. 'Now I know what you must have felt like when you saw that girl's hands all over me. Honestly, I had no intention of following through with any of them; they were just so . . . persuasive. I figured agreeing to them would get them to leave me alone.'

'Ronald Weasley, you are impossible. If I thought you _were_ going to follow through with what you said to those five girls, you would be in the Hospital Wing right now.' Smiling up at him, she gave him a kiss that melted away all of his fear.


	6. Pride

_**Pride**_

As Ron went to supper, his appetite had lessened somewhat, and he restrained his eating habits to a sizeable amount. Knowing that all the boys were now drooling and tripping over themselves and each other due to Hermione, he felt proud that he had been chosen as her mate. She had waited _two whole years_ for him to make his move on her, and now he was never going to let her escape him.

After supper was over, Ron accompanied his beloved to the common room. They sat there talking until politely making an exit up to the boys' dormitories. Ron led Hermione up to the sixth-year dorms and opened the door for her. She sat down on his bed and Ron walked up to her.

Hermione grabbed the waistline of his trousers and pulled him down on top of her. Ron quickly cottoned on and took over what she was doing. Their undergarments followed the rest of their clothing as they all wound up in a pile by the side of the bed. Ron barely remembered to close the hangings around the bed, while Hermione cast several charms, including a Notice-Me-Not Charm, a Contraceptive Charm each, and a Silencing Charm. Then she conjured a few romantic things, such as: a pair of handcuffs, a cushioned gag, and massaging ball that she promised Ron would begin to understand shortly.

Ron knew how to work the handcuffs and Hermione told him the use for the ball before he put the gag around her mouth and fastened it. He rolled the ball around her stomach and up through the cleft of her breasts. He circled it around the mountain of flesh before spiralling up toward the top peak where it began to work its magic, suckling and squeezing of its own accord. Ron, meanwhile went to work on the other nipple, laving it with his tongue and nibbling slightly at the taut, tan bud. Within minutes, Ron and the massaging ball had her writhing underneath him, her legs locked around his back, and her hips trying to grind upward so his throbbing meat would rub against her clit. It succeeded a few times, giving her the extra tingles necessary to rock her body into three orgasms.

Right before she hit her fourth, she realised that she envied dogs. They could reach the state she was in with only a few scratches to their stomach. Her right leg was shuddering with every single one of Ron's touches. The moans escaped her mouth, though muffled considerably by the gag. Her hands were clenching whatever they could reach, which was, right now, the metal from the handcuffs, alternating between the pillow and stray strands of her hair.

Ron could tell that Hermione was becoming exhausted, and quickly. Her leg was practically vibrating in spurts of strength -- the earthquake before the volcano. He took off the gag so he could kiss her and set it . . . well, it was somewhere twisted up in the sheets and blankets. He manoeuvred his member to her entrance and pushed in, brushing across her G-spot and bringing the woman back to life. The massaging ball was still at her left breast and Ron grinned wickedly before pausing and situating it on top of her clit, where it latched on lasciviously.

'Oh, you evil-WONDERFUL . . . man of mine.' Hermione leant up for another kiss, her nipples brushing up lightly against his bare chest, the ginger hairs tickling them all the more. The rest of the activity passed by with Hermione hitting two more orgasms and promptly turning to spoon against Ron's chest once he had removed himself. Ron grinned, proudly noting the fact that this kinky witch before him was all his -- her brilliance, her body, and every single orgasm in her life.


	7. Sloth

_**Sloth**_

With Hermione curled up in front of him, Ron wrapped a possessive arm around her waist and joined her in sleep. It had been a long day.

Finis 


End file.
